Witches, familiars, and history
by Yuyacake
Summary: Lucy Kicked out of Fairy Tail AU. She leaves her home to train but wait...Lucy became a what? A w-w-w... A WITCH? That's right, Lucy becomes a witch. Watch as she finds her way to become the great witch of the stars, accompanied by several familiars, idiocy and a secret that lies within Lucy's heart. (This story is also published on Wattpad under the same title)
1. Prologue

"Hm...? Oh, may I ask why are you here, honey?"

"..."

"I see... want to hear a story?"

"..."

"Alright, come here and sit beside me, dear."

"..."

"What about my work? It's okay, it's due next week and there is only one more thing I have to do anyways."

"..."

"So what type of story would you like to listen to?"

"..."

"Hm? A story from the past? As in your history class?"

"..."

"No? I see, about my past, right?"

"...!"

"Many around your age would have the same idea. But instead of how _I_ met your father, I am going to tell you the story of a young witch who is always thought to cause trouble everywhere. Come closer dear. now, it all began like this..."


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy hummed as she walked her way to Fairy Tail. Although she was ignored by the whole guild since the Edolas incident, she could not help but feel troubled. As if something bad is going to happen.

She stopped in front of the guild and took in a deep breath. _Alright Lucy,_ she thought, _be prepared to be treated as a doormat again..._

The blonde opened the door, only to meet...

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Dance, my blades!"

"Soul extinction!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

Many attacks were shot at her. Lucy managed to dodge at the last second. She shrieked and landed on her rear. She shook in fear when she felt eyes on her. _Ah...so that's why I felt troubled..._

"Why, Lucy...?"

"Why what, Natsu?"

Natsu growled at her, before grabbing Lucy by the neck and raising her into the air, making her choke.

"Why did you do that to Lis!?"

"E-eh?"

Lucy heard a sob behind Natsu and widened her eyes in shock.

There, Lisanna sat on the ground. Her short grayish-white hair was stained with dirt and fresh blood, blood dripped from her silky hair to her now-red shirt. Her entire figure looked like she just got beaten up physically and magically till she is unconscious. To put this simply, Lisanna Strauss is a complete mess. For a few seconds, Lucy swore that she saw the take over mage flash a smirk at her.

"I said, why did you hurt Lis!?"

"Lucy felt something fall from her chest and landed into the pit of her stomach. Natsu's patient wore off when Lucy did not reply at all. He raised his fist, ready to punch Lucy.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

She did not feel any pain at all. She heard a scream and felt herself falling to the ground, but a pair of warm arms held her. As she blacked out, she heard...

"What the hell, Loki!?"

"Lucy-san...? Natsu-san...?"

Wendy...

"Sky dragon's roar!"

* * *

Loki appeared between the fire dragon slayer and his master. He grabbed Natsu's fist and twisted it hard, earning a scream of pain that satisfied him.

"What the hell, Loki!?"

Natsu yelled as he gripped his fist, wincing slightly as his palm came into contact with his fist and wrist. Loki only glared at him behind his glasses, and held Lucy in his arms after she fell. Just as Lucy was blacking out, the guild door swung open, followed by a gasp.

"Lucy-san...? Natsu-san...?

Wendy stood by the door, eyes widened in fear. Carla flew behind her with a frown.

"I knew it..." She muttered. Wendy sobbed, she then inhaled and yelled.

"Sky dragon's roar!"

The attack hit Natsu, which made him fly across the guild and slam into the wall. Loki picked up Lucy bridal style, then ran out of the guild with Wendy and Carla hot on his heels.

Majority of the mages ran towards Natsu, while Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds and Makarov followed the quartet. (Lucy, Loke, Wendy and Carla)

As they left, Lisanna had a small smirk on her face that marks her victory. Her brain working, thinking of many other possible ways to get rid of Lucy Heartfilia.

The girl who stole her spot when she was thought dead.

The girl who she didn't know will make Lisanna's own life a living hell...


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy came round, feeling giddy. She looked around and found herself in her room, lying on her bed. She got up and walked into the living room, where she saw Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Makarov, and the exceeds surrounding the table.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned their heads to Lucy and Wendy ran towards her.

"Lucy-San/Lushy/Lu-chan/Lucy/Bunny girl!"

"G-guys? What happened? Why did Natsu attacked me out of the blue? Why is Lisanna beaten up!?"

"Lu-chan, calm down!" Levy reassured, leading Lucy back to her bed.

"You see Lisanna came into the guild crying in that condition as you just saw." A vision of Lisanna in a mess flashed by Lucy's mind. "She told us that you attacked her in an alley this morning. The few of us saw through her lie, Wendy and Carla were not around yet, but the others fell for her."

Lucy then clenched her fists so hard that her knuckled turned white. This action worried Happy, said from his tone.

"Lushy..."

Lucy snapped out of her daze and gave Happy an apologizing smile.

"'Lie' huh? If that is the case, I might as well leave Fairy Tail."

"Huh!?"

Everyone was shocked. Gajeel ran up to her and yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

"You gotta be kidding me, bunny girl! If you leave, I'll kill salamander!"

"But-"

"Oh don't sass me cos I will sass you back!"

"What?" Lucy stared at Gajeel with a dead panned face, who is wearing a white tuxedo with his glasses and fedaro from God knows where. (His position: diylol meme-generator/ghetto-woman/memes/you-heard-me-hmmm-hmmmm)

"Never mind that, Gajeel-kun! But Lucy, if you leave, Juvia will be very lonely!"

"I know that but- wait, did you just call me 'Lucy'!?"

"Is there a problem, Lucy? Juvia is soooooooooo sorry for doubting you as Juvia's love rival!"

"It's okay, Juvia. Actually, I've forgiven you since you joined Fairy Tail."

Juvia smiled.

"But Levy will be there for you! Along with Wendy!"

Makarov frowned. He went up to Lucy and patted her shoulder. "Lucy... you don't have to leave..."

"Master-no, Makarov, I have to. Natsu and the others might destroy me more."

"Then..." Carla trailed off. "Will you at least stay for a week? A day?"

Lucy simply shook her head.

"Sorry Carla. But I can't. If I were to, my life would be in danger."

"Oh... okay."

Lucy could hear a glass break from a distance, a tiny 'cling' that is, like the sound of a broken heart. She could not help but pity all the Fairy Tail members who are with her now.

"B-but, we can still communicate with each other! You know, communication through lacrima?"

Everyone shot up when they heard the word 'communicate' and look at Lucy with astonishment, shock, and an emotion Lucy can't describe.

"Communication through lacrima!? WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?"

Lily yelled. Gajeel made his signature sound, he smirked and put Lily in a friendly headlock.

"Well I guess we are on the same boat, huh? Lily!"

"H-hm..."

The black exceed grunted and gave into the headlock. Lucy giggled at the sight, but she herself had to admit. Even she, the one who is about to leave, did not think about the idea of communicating through lacrimas. And this is the first time she actually forgot that lacrimas actually exist in Fiore.

"Yeah. So could you guys please tell the landlady that I'm leaving? Tell her that this apartment now belonged to you guys."

"Sure,- wait, why us? We got the Fairy Tail guild and Fairy Hills!"

Levy looked around. The apartment may be small but it did fit all of them well. Until a suggestion hit her brain, hard.

"You mean to leave this place for us to make this our private Headquarters?"

"Exactly! Smart as always, Levy-chan!"

"Why didn't we think of that as well?"

The mages muttered, covering themselves in a gloomy aura. Lucy sighed and took a small bag, which she put a box and some money and her keys in it.

"Ne, Lu-chan."

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

"After you leave, can I continue your novel?"

This question put Lucy to a stop. She hesitated, deciding in her mind whether she should let Levy continue her book, which she no longer writes. Part of her wanted burn the book since it was written from her experience of Fairy Tail, the other wanted Levy to continue. And of course, she chose that part.

"Okay."

Levy gave Lucy one last hug before she pulled away. "Thank you, Lu-chan."

"You're welcome, _Levy_."

Levy gasped when Lucy did not add a '-chan' in her name. When she called for Lucy, the girl already opened her window, carried her bag and jumped out. After she landed, she forced her long legs to carry her to the train station, not caring if anyone noticed her.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed as she sat at her booth. She looked out of the window and spotted Gajeel running towards her. But she diverted her attention to her book as soon as the speaker was on.

"Attention, mages, ladies and gentlemen. We are departing shortly, please take a seat within a minute. Thank you."

Lucy smiled and shut her book. She tucked it in her pocket and looked out of the window again. This time Gajeel was much closer and she could make out Lily flying close behind him, but they were more than fifty meters away.

The train jerked and started to move at a snail's pace. After a few seconds, the train moved faster and faster, until it is at its limit. Lucy rested her back on the seat, enjoying the seat when she heard a friendly voice.

"S'cuse me, miss. Is there anyone occupying this space?" Lucy looked up and saw a girl around her age, or younger.

The girl had black hair, with a pair of cat ears on her head, which is dyed with red at the tip. Her right eye was blocked by her hair while the other bead stared into Lucy's lifeless ones with happiness. She wore a white tee, with some red stripes at the end, a black and red pinafore hung over it. The pinafore had a couple of cute white pockets, large enough to fit Lucy's keys. Her black and red socks matches perfectly with her black and red ankle-high boots. A black and red tail was followed behind her.

"A-ah, no! I'm alone tonight!"

"I see..." the girl mused. "You are bound to get raped with such outrageous clothes. It'll attract more men than mosquitoes."

It's true. All Lucy wore is a pink tank top and brown shorts. Excluding her keys and belt visible from her waist. Lucy stared at the floor and sighed.

"Well I am better off getting raped by guys rather than becoming a guild mage."

"Oh...you just got out from a cheesy situation huh? Sorry for asking, lady."

Lucy sighed and looked up at the girl. Her brown eyes of emptiness was slowly filled with relief.

"No no, it's okay. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you. I'm a former Fairy Tail mage."

"'Heartfilia' hm? So you're the heir. Well I'm Kyoko Akane, a witch."

Lucy paused. _This girl, Kyoko, claims that she is a witch. Is that even a good sign?_

"It depends on the type of magic a witch has." Kyoko stared in amusement when she saw a face of shock on Lucy's face. "Oh don't worry, it's just a bad habit of me to read other's mind."

"Reading? Does all the witch do that?"

"In fact, yes! Have you heard of The Great Witch of the Stars, Layla?"

At the mention of the familiar name, Lucy gasped.

"By Layla, do you mean Layla Heartfilia!?"

The witch shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Maybe." She looked up at Lucy and continued.

"She doesn't reveal her full name much in public but from what I heard, her name is Layla Selinofoto. No sign of Heartfilia anywhere in her name."

Lucy sighed and looked away. She looked out of the window and saw rocks passed by. Kyoko smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Well we may not know. But the one thing I know well is that she is the Witch of Stars."

"Meaning she control stars?"

"No, silly! That means that she is the guardian of the celestial spirits."

"Really!? So where is she now?"

"..."

Kyoko did not reply. Instead, she asked.

"What happened in Fairy Tail? You don't have to fake that happiness of yours anymore. Just explain. Let it all go, now."

Lucy nodded, but was cut off by the black and red girl.

"But first, where are you heading to?"

"The Heartfilia Mansion. I'm going there to train and get stronger."

"I see...truth to be told, I'm heading there too. There is one book I have to find there."

"Oh...so can I-"

"Yes." Kyoko cut her off again. "You can explain while we are there. Let's just chill and clear your mind. You've been through a lot. Take a rest. I'll wake you up when we're there. It's not another two hours till we reach the Heartfilia Mansion."

Lucy nodded and rested her body against the seat. She closed her eyes and sleep took over her body.

Kyoko looked at her sleeping form and giggled. "Maybe she does have a connection with Lucy...now I'm thinking...is Lucy the 'spirit' of that prophecy given seven years ago?"


	5. Chapter 4

The train finally pulled at the station. Kyoko put down the book she was reading and shook Lucy by her shoulder.

"H...hm?"

"Wake up, Miss Heatfilia. We're here."

Now, Lucy is fully awake. She looked around and blinked.

"We're here now?"

"Yep."

The couple got up and exited their booth. They then got out of the train. Kyoko exhaled, then she took in a _deeeeeeeep_ breath, absorbing the oxygen.

Lucy stared at Kyoko with a dead panned face. She clears her throat and placed her hands on her hips. "Kyoko, what are you doing?"

Kyoko let out a sigh of satisfaction and scratched her temple, her ears twitching slightly.

"I'm just inhaling in oxygen. You know, we need oxygen to live."

"I know that."

"Well, we're going to the Heartfilia Mansion right? So where is the place again?"

"I don't know... since its so dark out there."

"We'll just sleep in, then we proceed to the mansion the next morning. Then you'll tell me what happened in Fairy Tail."

"Alright..."

Lucy and Kyoko proceeded to walk to a bench. Lucy sat down while her black and red haired companion walked towards the nearest vending machine to get them some drink.

Lucy took out the box from her bag. Then she opened it and took out a letter. She opened the letter and read it. It was the letter she wrote on the day she joined Fairy Tail.

The celestial spirit mage then looked up at the sky and saw stars glistening at her. Layla Selinofoto huh...? If you are watching... please tell me the truth... are you really mama?

Just as she looked back to her letter, she felt a strong magic presence beside her. Her eyes widened in horror as the owner of the presence spoke.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight huh?"

Lucy shrieked and scooted away, the sight of the person calmed her down a little. The person, a girl, has purple hair with a low ponytail draped over her right shoulder, tied with a white bow. Her dull green eyes reflected the stars. Her strapless beige dress camouflaged well with her skin, while she buried her chin in her soft white scarf. The star pendant shows her love of stars as much as what she just said. She swung her feet while smiling.

"Oh, sorry for appearing out of nowhere!"

"H-hm..."

"It's okay. I am really sorry. Of course you might not trust me since I appeared out of nowhere and you did not know who am I."

"Y-yeah."

The two girls heard a friendly sound from behind Lucy.

"Lucy~ I'm back~"

The purple haired girl sighed and stood up.

"We will meet again, Lucy Heartfilia."

She waved and walked away. Lucy then started to chicken out.

 _W-what!? How does the girl know my name!? Who is she!? Is she a witch like Kyoko!?_

"What girl?"

A girly scream was then heard that night.

* * *

"So you were saying that while I was gone for the moment, a girl with purple hair, white scarf, beige dress, star pendant, and no shoes suddenly appeared beside you? Her magic is surprisingly powerful and she somehow knew your name?"

"Yes, yes, and YES."

"That's weird..." Kyoko mused as she scratched her head. "I've never met or heard of anyone with such description."

"Then is she a ghost?"

"Probably. I've got a fellow friend who is a friend with a ghost, but that ghost is nowhere near the girl, after all my friend's friend is a guy."

"Are ghosts even interested in stars?"

"Maybe- wait wait wait..." The black and red cat-witch turned to Lucy. "What do you mean by 'interested in stars'?"

"Well... the girl said "the stars sure are beautiful tonight". As if her hobby is stargazing."

Kyoko stared at her drink in her hands. Her mind playing through her memories to find out if there is anyone she knows or heard of with such hobby and appearance.

After an hour of trying, she groaned and slammed her head against the wall nearby.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER SOME GIRL WITH PURPLE HAIR!? IT'S DEFINITELY NOT MEIA, SO NOT KUROKO, AND OBVIOUSLY NOT MURASAKIBARA! IF I KNOW MANY PURPLE HAIRED PEOPLE, WHY CAN I ONLY THINK OF THOSE THREE!?"

"Um... Kyoko...?"

"WHAT!?"

"You're breaking the wall..."

"Shit I'm gonna have to pay for that..."

Kyoko stopped hitting her head against the wall and sat down again.

"Sorry Lucy, no luck."

"Heard the entire complaint."

"I know."

Silence fell upon them. Until a vision was seen in Kyoko's mind.

A vision of a purple haired girl, with dull green eyes, white scarf and beige scarf, running across a river barefooted.

Kyoko gasped and exclaimed,

"Etoile! It's her! The girl is Etoile!"

"Etoile? Etoile who?"

"Etoile, as in the girl you just met!"

"So is she nice...?"

Kyoko's face darkened as she threw the drink can onto the floor. "You don't want to know..."

"Huh?"

"So don't trust her words, stay close to witch kitty Kyoko. Don't look into her eye if you meet her again."

"What will happen?"

"You don't wanna know..."

Lucy sighed as she layed onto the bench. Her eyelids felt heavy and soon, sleep overcame her again.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey, Lucy~ Wake up!"

Lucy woke up to someone shaking her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh hey good morning, Kyoko..." Kyoko smiled and stretched her arms, her cat ears and tail twitching slightly. "It's morning. Here, brush your hair."

With a poof, a black and red brush appeared in Lucy's right hand. Lucy nodded and followed Kyoko's instruction. After doing so, the brush disappeared.

She stood up and looked around. The train station seemed brighter than it was last night. But because it is dawn, nobody can complain about the brightness.

Kyoko tugged at her bag and asked, "So, direction and story?" Lucy nodded and walked off. Kyoko skipped behind her.

* * *

As they reached the path towards the Heartfilia, they saw two paths. The one on their left has the sign that said: Shortest way to Heartfilia Mansion. And the rest of the words had been destroyed with a claw mark.

The one on their right got nothing but nature. Lucy's eye twitched. If she could remember, both path have the same diameter.

Doing a silent calculation, Lucy stared at the right path, then the left, right, left, right, left, ..., that is until Lucy decided. The correct path is in the middle.

But Kyoko, the witch, does not seem to have a brain. She simply replied, "It's the left. I know it is." Lucy shook her head and yelled.

"Objection!"

"How is that an objection!?"

Lucy pointed to the sign and said, "Don't be fooled by the sign. Because once you do, you might regret your life." Kyoko cooked her head to her right and said "Huh?"

"You see, if you look at the words closely... it said: Warning! There are human sized spiders, tree sized centipedes, and half a garden sized anacondas, beware of cats too." Kyoko's ear twitched at the mention of cats. "Then something slashed across the warning. You see, the animals in these parts are smarter than you think they are."

"And Ms. Smart Alec, how do you know about these stuffs?"

"Because my father got guards to catch them and use them to keep others out of the mansion border. Although the entire land belonged to us."

"Oh, yeah, forgot that you were an inhabitant here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So which is the correct path? It couldn't be the one on the right, right?"

"Indeed, you are right. In fact, the correct path is the one in the middle."

"Wait, what!? The one in the middle? But.. how...?"

"According to a book I read, they said that if both the left and right path leads to nowhere, it's always the one in the middle."

"Oh."

The two girls then walked in the middle. True to Lucy's words, the trees were separated, creating a small clearing, that is followed with a narrow pathway, that leads to the mansion... "SERIOUSLY, THIS PLACE IS SMALL!"

If it hadn't been Lucy who clasped a hand at Kyoko's mouth, the anaconda on the path on left would had heard that yell and come slithering towards the couple. "Sh... The anaconda nearly heard us..."

"Anaconda? Well too bad, cos my anaconda don't!"

 _Oh wait... That sentence sounds so familiar..._ Lucy thought. She remembered something about that sentence and turned slowly to Kyoko, who is smirking at her. "Oh, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No... just no... please don't-"

"My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon!"

"Kyoko please, no! I think the anaconda heard us!"

The slimy sound of slithering and a soft hiss confirmed her words. Lucy turned around and saw a long, black, thick, leathery string slither past her. A pair of red eyes evading them. Lucy sighed. She looked at Kyoko with a pleading face. But Kyoko thought that Lucy wanted her to sing louder.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HON!"

The slither stopped, so as the hissing. Lucy shakily turned around and whispered. "Kyoko..."

"Yes?"

"You just attracted a guest..."

"Oh..."

Looking up, they saw a giant snake head blocking the sunlight that successfully penetrate through the emergent and canopy. Glassy yellowish green beads staring down at them with hunger.

Kyoko prodded Lucy and whispered. "Hey Lucy."

"Yeah, Kyoko."

"If I die, tell me your story in heaven..."

"Um..."

Without saying the rest, the anaconda swooped at them. Lucy closed her eyes and thought. It's either hunt or be hunted...

Something then sparked inside Lucy. Something weak. Weak enough to destroy Loki. Lucy then opened her eyes, she shot out her hands and commanded.

"METEOR MASH!"

A bright light enveloped the Lucy, Kyoko and the anaconda.


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 1-2)

The glow died out. The forest grew silent. The anaconda that was inches away from Lucy froze. After a few seconds of silence, the massive snake unfroze and collasped on the ground with a loud thud. Lucy opened her eyes and blinked, she looked around and thought, _What was that? Moreover... where did Kyoko go?_

"Chill, Lucy, I'm here, hiding between your feet!" Lucy looked down and sighed. In between her feet is not the usual black and red witch, but a black cat with red markings. "Really Kyoko? Do you have to?"

"Yes. I'm a coward of some sort."Kyoko crawled out and shook herself. She then turned back into a witch. "It's part of magic, you know what I'm saying?" Lucy nodded. She continued walking, Kyoko followed suit. "You know... it has been seven years since I've seen that type of magic."

"Wait... what? Seven years? Aren't you supposed to be- oh wait, you are a cat."

"Yes! And a cat has nine lives!" Lucy shook her head and continued walking. She wondered what magic is that. The witch behind her is not even helping, seeing as she is watching a butterfly beside her. "Oh yes." Lucy stated. Kyoko turned to look and her, giving her a questioning look. "My story in Fairy Tail. I nearly forgot."

"To be honest, Lucy... me too. Now go on, I'm not gonna stop you!" Lucy took in a deep breathe, then exhaled. She started.

"I was walking to Fairy Tail the day before, that is when I opened the door I got attacked by my _guild mates_ , fortunately I dodged. One of my best friend picked me up and was about to punch me, until Loki, the Celestial spirit Leo, came out and rescued me, along with some other mages.

"I was taken back home, then woke up only to find out that some bitch who died want me out of her way by faking that I attacked her that morning. I had enough of that place so I ran away, allowing the other mages to use my previous apartment as their headquarters.

"Then I took the train to here, and that was when I met you." Kyoko looked at Lucy, her eyes maintaining at her. Kyoko's peaceful face then turned into a snarl, her hair and tail fluffed out, like a cat trying to scare it's predator- _wait_ , Kyoko _is_ a cat. "That _bitch!_ Totally a bitch! Tell me how she looks like, Lucy, 'cause if I see her, I'll turn her into a frog!"

"But she has take over magic!" But Kyoko's anger didn't stop there. Yet. "Then I'll _accidentally_ spill a face swelling potion on her! It'll swell up, and it'll hurt so bad that she had to go for magic surgery!" Lucy laughed at Kyoko's rant. The imagination of _Bitchsanna's_ face swelling up and going for a magic surgery is very unsupervised. Not to mention that magic surgery costs a fortune.

"Haha! Thanks, Kyoko. I'm starting to feel a little better now." Kyoko's hair and tail returned back to normal. "N'aww..." She cooed. "It was nothing. After all, that bitch does deserve everything she does to you. Even if it meant bank-rupturing her family."

"Aye!" They walked the small path towards the Heartfilia Mansion, where Kyoko had to resist the urge to sing in order to prevent attracting more anacondas. They two girls managed to get past the small forest path without getting into a fight with the creatures known to Lucy.

They stopped in front of the Heartfilia mansion. Kyoko's mouth fell at the sight, while Lucy... is just Lucy. " _This_ is the Heartfilia mansion!?" Lucy nodded. "W-what... what is this... how... why... it... it's larger than the house I had to share... with my familiars by three times..." Lucy sighed and looked at Kyoko. "Well, this is a mansion. What do you think this place is? A rented apartment, private flat or a hotel?"

"Ehehehe... all three..." Lucy smiled and walked. Kyoko followed behind. "So, Kyoko." "Hm?" Kyoko hummed. "What book are you looking for in the Heartfilia mansion?" Kyoko stopped and thought. Then her ears perked up and said, "Well, I was told to bring back a book about a young witch's life under the sea. I think it was called... um... _Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea_."

Lucy's eyes widened. She heard-no, she read that book. It was also the first book her mother, Layla, wrote for her. It couldn't be the same book Kyoko was looking for... right? _No, maybe mama wrote two different books in the library and they share the same name. Yeah, that's right. Maybe it's not that one book about a girl named Wadanohara with her familiars as they save their sea from the red sea. Yeah, it's not. I'm sure of it._

"And if I can remember... the summary is:

 _A clear blue sea under a beautiful sky. After a long depature, the sea witch Wadanohara travels back home with her familiars. But her ex-familiar, the shark Samekichi, appears to block her way._

 _"You shouldn't be here... Leave this sea, right now."_

I don't know how the story goes like, but the one who assigned me to take that book said that it was pretty interesting and would love to read it."

 _OKAY, IT IS THE SAME BOOK!_ "What book? Oh you mean the book I just explained?" Lucy nodded, she guled. "But... the writer did not sell the book... so how are you assigned to get one, and how did the client know about this book...?"

Kyoko shrugged and replied, "I don't know- wait, did you just say _"did not sell the book"_?"

"Uh... yeah...? It was written by mama of course..." Silence fell upon them. None of them dare to utter a word. The birds around them seem to stop chirping too.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Lucy..."

"...?"

"... Your mother... wrote that book..?"

"... Yeah..."

"..."

"Then..."

"..."

"... How did Lord Miesiac heard of that book...?"

"?"

"..."

"Who... is Lord Miesiac...?" Kyoko flattened her ears and replied, "He is my mentor. But I have to find that book by tomorrow before I can graduate Witch Academy or I'll have to repeat my senior year again." Lucy stared at the witch with a dead panned face. "Seriously...?"

Kyoko nodded and walked forth. "Let's... just pretend that the book was published long time ago..." Lucy sighed and entered the Heartfilia mansion, with Kyoko following.

* * *

"Woah... this mansion _is_ HUGE!" Lucy laughed and lead their way to the library.

"This, Kyoko..." Lucy said as she opened the library doors. "...is the Library." Kyoko gaped and yelled. "IT'S AS HUGE AS THE LIBRARY BACK IN THE WITCH WORLD! LUCY, ARE YOU SURE WE ARE IN THE RIGHT PLACE!? BECAUSE IF WE AREN'T, I'M SOOOOOO GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND WAVE AT YOU!"

Lucy stared at Kyoko. Then she ignored her. She said, "The book you are requested to find is somewhere in the Kids' section. Just..." She paused to remember the book cover. "Just look for a blue book with stars. Accompanied with a witch girl, octopus guy looking girl, seagull girl looking guy, and a shark looking dolphin girl." "Okay~" Kyoko hummed as she strode off, looking for the book.

Lucy sighed and walked down the hallway, enjoying the echoes of her footsteps. She then stood in front of a bookshelf. She turned around, looking for the cat witch. When the coast is clear, she turned back to the shelf and muttered. "Open sesame."

The bookshelf then glowed slightly. A _creek_ was heard and the bookshelf turned into a pair of blue doors adorned with stars. Lucy pushed open the door and walked into an empty room, that has only a table with a book, folded cape and... a crater.

Lucy remembered that her mother told her to go into this room before her 18th birthday, but she does not remember her mother telling her about the crater. Oh well... Lucy shrugged her shoulders. She walked towards the table and picked up the book.

It is a brown journal. It is worn out, Lucy suspects it has been here ever since Layla died. But surprisingly, none of the pages have the old book page effect or torn out pages. Lucy read the cover, "Dear Lucy", it was written in black ink in elegant hand writing, and Lucy knew who wrote this.

Without hesitation, Lucy opened the book and read it.

* * *

 **Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea: It's actually a game. You can find it here (** _funamusea story/wadanohara/index2. html_ **), or here (** vgperson games/wadanohara. htm **)** **.**


	8. Chapter 6 (Part 2-2)

_"_ _Dear Lucy, my only daughter._

 _I'm aware that you are in this isolated room in the library. The place where only celestial spirit mages can enter. If you had a sudden feeling of power being pumped into you, and you don't know why, it's okay. Because you are going to find out soon, all the secrets of the Heartfilias and us, meaning you and I and your new found powers. It is certainly hard for me to write this, but some secrets are meant to be revealed in the future. After reading all these, please do not hate youself for this. It may seem and sound shocking, but this is the way of life. Even I could not forgive myself for not telling you about myself earlier._

 _7/7/777"_

Lucy's eyes widened. This... this had only been written the day Layla died. Lucy paused. _Is it worth finding out?_ Lucy may not want to hurt herself, but this has to be done. If it is not, then Layla's words will be for nothing. The ex fairy forced herself to flip the page, and she continued reading.

" _So, Meiko got me this book. At first, I thought you are just an ordinary book with more secrets about magic. But when I lookes into you, I found the pages empty. Then I realised what this book is for._

 _I was hesitant. I don't know where to start. But screw that, I will introduce myself properly. Like a lady should._

 _Hello. My name is Layla. Layla Selinofoto._ _Like Meiko, I am an apprentice witch, and I'm 12. Pretty young age for a witch huh? But I'm in grade 6, and I'll be moving on to grade 7 in a month! I was given this 'gift'. Nobody knows what kind of 'gift' this is, only the oracle who help mom in birth does. But she refuses to tell me, and always repeat the same sentence, as in "You'll know when you grow up." Like hell, that is gonna take a really looooooooooooooong time._

 _I had a rare kind of magic. Celestial magic. Only 1/100 witch has this magic. That makes me special. But because the magic is so rare it's actually powerful enough to destroy the world, they put me in the physical class so that I can control my power._

 _My class consists of 22 apprentices, and my teacher is the one and only Keiza Akane. Keuzon Akane's mother. She's really pretty and young, but she's strict. Keuzon Akane here is one of my classmates! He's a lady killer, but I would not blame him because despite his looks, he does not want to be included in his unsupervised harem._

 _I have a hobby of reading. Not just ordinary reading, but research. I also like magic a lot. I love it so much I want to know more about them. Here's something about me, I don't like being interupted._ _Because when I am, I will_ _give the one who interrupted me a wedgie and hang them on a pole that marks the centre point of magic academy._

M _agic_ _academy is where I am in. The dorms. It was usually seperated by gender from grade 1 to grade 6. Then we'll be in mixed dorms starting from grade 7. That is something all girls have been dreaming of. Except for me._

 _Main reason is because all boys in Magic Academy are 'ikemen', or so they claim. I only see them as ordinary students. Maybe that's why I get along well with all the boys in my class. Maybe that's why the girls always glare at me._

 _Now, about Magic Academy. It is a school for all witches and wizards. Which means anyone is allowed. As long as they knew how to enter the Witch world. It is divided in 12 grades. Only witches and wizards can graduate by the age of 18, if they pass the Dokimi._

 _The Dokimi is a exam, where wicthes and wizards at the age of 18 are given assignments by their mentors then they could graduate. For example, their mentor will first give them a task, like getting something that is long forgortten, if they got it, they pass and graduate. But if they fail, they will fight each other. The last one standing will gradute. The ones that lost will have to repeat another year, then they try the Dokimi again._

 _And this is where I have to stop. Meiko is calling me. I must go for physical lessons now, be back later._

 _Layla Selinofoto._

 _1/11/760"_

Lucy's eyes widened. _Then that means... mama... really is this witch of stars...! No wait. They might be two of them, probably. Yes. There might be two Layla! Yes! But... there are more pages..._

Lucy flipped to a random page. This time, written in Layla's 7th year.

 _"Oh my Cress! I got into the top express class of Grade 7! Which is a good thing! But the sad thing is that I have to leave Meiko. I was sent to a room with a guy. And who is this guy?_

 _He's the one and only Miesiac Ceu Noturno! My classmate since Grade 1! Also one of the boys who I get into trouble with most of the time. He's pretty cool._

 _He's got dem skills!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _No, serious. If he and I were to battle, the fight would end up as a draw. But he always got the upper hand._

 _Back then he was a trouble maker, like me! And now he's a sadistic emo. Boo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _HOLY S-! JDLABDOWNDOAJDJLAKSJAKANMAMSLWM!-"_

The rest of the page has a long line on it. Lucy sweatdropped. She flipped to another page.

 _"Whew! He's gone! Anyways that was Miesiac. He saw what I was writing so he tried to read while I was writing. But no worries! No harm done! I simply tied him to the bed post! With a few bruises here and there! That's all!_

 _But back to the point. Actually... I got no idea why he became like this. Maybe it's because of that rumour of Miesiac being in love with this girl from his class. Hmm... I wonder who..."_

And then the rest of the page was doodled with a fury of line. Then Layla's handwriting was replaced with a formal handwriting. So _not_ Layla.

 _"So this is what Layla had been writing all along huh? Too bad I knew how to unbind the strings she attatched to me. As she had written, I am Miesiac Ceu Noturno._ _Layla's roomate and classmate._

 _And_ _yes_ _, everything she had written was right. I was a troublemaker, now a sadistic emo. But I am pretty smart. Cause unlike Layla, I will only stab a bitch if anyone interrupts or annoys me. I see Layla unbinding the rope. And the bell is going to ring in 3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _The bell rang. And Layla got the stitches off her. Too late, cause I had read everything written here. And if case you have no idea what girl I like, here's her name._

 _蕾拉月光._

 _Even if Layla understand this language, she will not be able to know who. Now I am running late._

 _Your captor,_

 _Miesiac Ceu Noturno."_

Lucy shivered. She didn't know that this _Miesiac_ is quite scary. She gulped. And then she continued flipping and reading. Strangely, to whatever page she flipped to, it is always the start of a new year. Until she flipped to a certain page.

 _"I am graduating today... and Miesiac will be waiting for me... I just hope he will. But who knows, he is one of those out there who would never break a single promise. But I still wonder why... why does my heart hurt so much when Miesiac said that he will be waiting for his love? Meiko claims that it is love, so does this means that I'm in love...?_

 _No. Impossible. I am not and never will be in love with him. No. But no. I can't write anymore. It's hurting me. Not even healing magic can do so. I have to go to the main hall. Meiko is waiting for me there._

 _Layla Selinofoto."_

 _Wait... what...? What does this mean!? What is mama trying to say!?_ Lucy fretted. Then she flipped to a random page. And that one page caught her attention.


	9. Chapter 7

_"Oh my cress. I'm pregnant. I... I don't know what should I do... I'm not sure what will they all think. Especially Miesiac. I can't hide it. He'll know the difference. I don't know what I should do. I've went to Meiko for pregnancy advice, and she said that there are two ways. The first is the most obvious; tell him about the growing being inside me. The second is the most hurtful way; leave the witch world and never go back or leave the witch world, leave the newborn child in Earthland and come back. I don't know which one I should choose. Oh... my precious child... I want to see you grow up into a big witch like me... but your father is one of a kind; somebody who leaves after finding out about pregnancies. ... You know what? I'll have to leave. I can't handle all these questions in my head. I have to. Tomorrow, after Miesiac leaves to work. I'll pack now. Or maybe tomorrow. But still. I can't leave. I don't know. I don't know what's holding me back here, neither do I want to know what. I can't. I have to_ hide. Hide _this diary. Somewhere. Somewhere that not even Miesiac know of. But where? Clearly_ not _my panties and bras section in the wardrobe. Yeah, so not there. Like hell he wouldn't dare. Come on, we've been sharing a single wardrobe for five years in Magic Academy. He's even seen my collection of yaoi mangas, photos and fanfictions. Even I've walked in on him having sex with a fellow classmate of ours. I had to crash into Meiko's for the night, and the next day the very same slut came up to me and slapped me so hard that I got myself a detention. Don't ask. But still I have to hide this diary. Miesiac is back. I have to greet him. It's now or never. I'll hide this under my shirt for the while._

 _-Layla Selinofoto."_

Lucy stared at the book. She sighed and closed it. "Great kami... mama..." As she put the book down, a piece of paper flew out of the brown diary. Lucy picked it up and read it.

 _"Dear Lucy,_

 _I know you are aware of your magic. Just please do as I say. Grab that cape and crate. I need you to go to the witch world. I believe that you might have met a witch on your way here. Just go there, look for a wizard "Miesiac" there. All witches know who he is by now. Show him the crate, cape and my diary. He'll understand the situation and take you under his wing. I'm sure he will. I only ask for a simple request: Be a witch. If you are confused, just go to Miesiac for help. I'm sorry for my disappearance, but this has to be done. Also, dear, your name is not Lucy. Your name is Lucellia Selinofoto."_

Lucy stared at the paper, then she turned to the said objects. She sighed. "Well, it's better than being targeted by Fairy Tail." She opened the crate and found a long thin metal rod, adorned with yellow and blue stars and cravings. "A staff...?"

The ex fairy then heard Kyoko calling out for her. She took the folded cape and diary, and then closed the crate. She folded the note and put it in her pocket. She carried it and walked out of the room. "Hey Kyoko."

Kyoko turned around, blue book in hand, and her worried eyes were filled with relief. "OH THANK MEIKAI YOU ARE HERE! I THOUGHT YOU _LEFT_!" Lucy sweat dropped as Kyoko screamed her head off while running towards the blonde. "If I did, I would not have found out about the truth." Lucy muttered.

Due to Kyoko and her kitty instincts, she heard what Lucy said. "Watcha say, Lucy?" _Darn Kyoko and her cat instinct._ "I HEARD THAT! YOU AIN'T GETTING HOME TONIGHT!" Lucy sweat dropped at the witch and replied, "But I don't have a home, remember? Got kicked out of my "home", ring a bell?" Kyoko paused for a moment before making a long "oh".

"So... what's in that box?" Lucy raised an eyebrows and replied, "Something." Then she remembered. "Hey Kyoko. You mind if I go to the witch world with you?" Kyoko was taken back by Lucy's question. "Why?" She asked. Instead of answering, Lucy searched the crate for the letter and gave it to Kyoko.

The black and red haired witch took the letter and read it, the curious feeling now turned into a very serious one. The library was dead quiet. Only the breathing of the two girls were heard -in Kyoko's case, heartbeats and her own thoughts-. It took a moment for her to absorb everything written on the paper, then she stared at Lucy.

Lucy stared back. Kyoko continued staring, Lucy did the same. Until finally, the kitty witch decided to break the silence. "Now I know why Miesiac look like he was on his man-period all along..." Lucy choked on her saliva. _What!? "_ What do you mean by "what"? Isn't getting moody all along a sympton of someone having menstruation!? Come on, Lucellia! I thought you knew better!"

"L-Lucellia? You... what... I... um..."

"Not used that name? Oh well... how about I start calling you Luciella, and you try to get use to your original name? Waddaya say? It's also a good time to learn how to get use to a new identity just in case."

Lucy knew what "just in case" mean. Which means the future of meeting _them_. She nodded and Kyoko gave her a wide grin. She held her hand tight and then opened a portal.

"Well... _to the witch world we go, Lucellia!"_


	10. Chapter 8

As soon as Lucy and Kyoko emerged from the portal, they were greeted with a giant bubble surrounded with fire. They yelped and dodged in time. Kyoko let out a shaky breath, clutching the blue book tightly. She looked at the caster. "Kagaya, what was that for!?"

Kagaya -a sky blue haired girl with a couple of broken horns on her head, wearing a vest with red blouse and a pair of silk pants- blinked, her shark tail waving a little behind her. "There was a fly, I swear I was killing that thing." Kyoko shrieked. "A what!? Fly!? Where!?" A black fly flew past the witch. "OH MAH GOD, FLY, GET AWAY! Oh yeah. Kagaya, this is Lucellia. Lucellia, Kagaya." Lucy smiled as she waved at Kagaya. "Hi."

"Does she look like some witch we knew long time ago?" Kyoko scratched the back of her head and nodded. Before Kagaya could say anymore, Kyoko dragged Lucy out of the house they teleported to.

Lucy blinked at the sight before her.

The city may be a very dull gray, but it was lively with magic. Children no older than seven running round the streets, giggling and performing magic on each other. Mother witches sipping tea, exchanging words about the health of the family. Young warlocks and witches helping their elders. Magical beasts of each size had collars worn around their neck, patrolling the streets. Familiars following witches and warlocks everywhere they go.

Lucy looked at Kyoko -who is pinching Lucy's arm- who pointed to a rather large bungalow house and drag Lucy towards it. "Where are you taking me to, Kyoko?" Kyoko looked at Lucy and smiled. "It's where Miesiac lives in! We're going there for him to decide if I pass my assignment _and_ for you two to meet each other for the first time in forever!"

As they ran, Lucy saw Kyoko waving a pair of witches as they waved back, calling put to some of the familiars and saying hi, and greeted the children.

The two finally reached Miesiac's bungalow. Lucy took in a deep breathe and exhaled, she nodded at the black and red haired witch, who rapped her fist against the door. "Miesiac! I got the goods! Open the door or I'll knock it down with my boots!" With that, a middle aged warlock open the door with a threatening glare. "If you do that, you will stay for another year." Lucy felt a chill run up her spine, but she remained silent until she saw Miesiac noticing her. (A/N: NOTICE ME SENPAI! I MEAN OTOU-SAMA! Alright, I'm just kidding, please don't kill me.)

"Who is this lady you brought?"

Kyoko made an "oh yeah" and nudged Lucy before whispering, "Show him the goods. The one your mother wrote." Miesiac raised an eyebrow. "Does her mother have something to do with my question?" Kyoko turned to him. "Hell yeah, and it's important. More important than my assignment!" She huffed. Miesiac narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Oh really? Well than you-" Before he could say that one word, Kyoko shoved the blue book she held all along into his face. "NEVER COMPLETE THE SENTENCE, MIESIAC! I PASS, I KNOW I DID! TOOK ME A WEEK TO FIND THAT BOOK!"

Miesiac took the book and held it in front of him. He glanced at Kyoko and raised his eyebrow. "Did I mention that this book has never been published?" Kyoko's eyes widened. She turned to gape at Lucy, who sighed and shook her head. "I told you. You simply shook it off." She muttered to herself, but Miesiac and Kyoko heard it. Mieasiac turned to her and asked "How do you know?" While Kyoko was fuming with anger, thinking that Lucy called her an idiot.

Lucy handed Miesiac the letter. "You must read this. Right now." Miesiac took the letter and looked at the sky. "You girls better come in. A storm's coming up." With that, he turned to walk into his bungalow. Lucu followed as she listen to Kyoko's complain. "AGAIN!? IT'S ONLY TUESDAY AND THIS IS THE FIFTH RAIN STORM OF THE WEEK! WHAT ARE THE WEATHER TRIO EVEN DOING!?"

As soon as the door closed behind the witch, Miesiac looked up from the letter, folding it neatly and putting it into his pocket carefully. "If you hadn't notice, Kyoko. The weather trio did their best to stop the strange storm." He settled at a dining table nearby and wrote his report on a piece of paper. "All right Kyoko." Kyoko gulped.

"...you pass."

"AWW YEAH!" Kyoko yelled. She did a major fist bump into the air and hugged Lucy, giving her kisses on the cheek. "GREAT KANEKI KEN! I PASSED!" Then she started singing... "For the first time in forever~ I passed and now I'm a true- KYAAAAAAA" ...only to have Miesiac teleport a fly in front of Kyoko's face. "OH MAH GOD, FLY, GET AWAY!" She shrieked. Lucy simply swatted the fly away.

The fly was still there. Kyoko had no choice but to evacuate to the kitchen, which the fly flew into.

"EEEEEK! FLY, GET AWAY! I GOT A FRYING PAN AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

Miesiac sighed and rolled up the paper. He glanced at the crate Lucy is holding and looked at Lucy with questions. Lucy looked back at him and asked, "Have you read the letter?" Miesiac nodded and took out the letter. "Although I'm still doubting... but you look like Layla. And the handwriting could only mean one witch I knew 18 years ago." He smiled at Lucy, then he got up and patted her head, which Lucy returned with a confused look. "Nice to finally meet you, Lucellia." Lucy smiled in return and like other family reunions, they hugged. _Awkwardly_. They let go of each other and Miesiac kissed Lucy's forehead. "Great Cress, you look so much like your mother."

"I get that all the time." Miesiac eyed the crate that Lucy left on the floor and nodded his head towards it. As if reading his mind, the blonde replied, "It contains somethings mama used in the past." The sorcerer immediately swooped down and carried up the crate like a predator and prey, and opened it.

Inside is the cape and staff that Layla and left for Lucy. _Great Cress this is not a joke..._ Miesiac thought as he picked up the cape. He plopped the crate containing Layla's staff onto the dining table and unfolded the long piece of cloth. He then hung it around Lucy's shoulders and tied it there. He took a few steps back and admired his daughter. _Looks good in this. My grandchild, if I would even have one, would look as good as Lucy._

As he was about to untie it, the two heard Kyoko shriek, "WHY IS THE FLY MULTIPLYING!? HOLY SHIT! GET AWAY, FLY! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DISGRACEFUL CREATURE! YOU HAVE SUCH FACE THAT ONLY A MOTHER WOULD LOVE! EVEN IF YOUR MOM IS DEAD BECAUSE I- OH MAH GOD, FLY, GET AWAY!"

"Should we help her, dad?" Lucy asked, giggling while taking off the cape. Miesiac smirked and shool his head. "Nah. Let her face her fear and overcome them. This way it will be funnier." Lucy laughed. "Whatever you say, pops!"

"OH MAH GOD! NO! NONONONONONONONONO! NO! YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY FOOD TONIGHT! BITCH! FUCKS! NO DON'T COME CLOSE! EEEEK! FLY, GET AWAY! I GOT A BROOM AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT! GO AWAY, NOW! BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED!"


	11. Chapter 9 (BONUS chapter)

5 months after Lucy left...

Lisanna walked into the guild, swaying her hips as she does so. Causing Carla to gag a little. The white haired mage then proceeded to her team's table, and flung herself onto Natsu, showering his face with kisses which Natsu appreciated heartfully.

Gajeel looked at Natsu awfully and threw the iron spoon away. Wendy looks at him and said, "It's not good to waste food, Gajeel-san." Gajeel clicked his tongue and replied gruffly. "I've lost my appetite because of _them_! How do you expect me to finish it!?"

The guild was rowdy as always. Tables and chairs strewn about, people chatting loudly, drinkers cheering and clashed their mugs, mages fighting over minor incidents, Natsu and Lisanna making out, and everyone is laughing happily. But to Gajeel and the others, it was a hellish place. Juvia sworn that she saw Lisanna being replaced with Lucy. Carla isn't reprimanding Gajeel for being reckless with his meal, Lily doesn't feel like training, and Happy isn't eating fish and is not _happy_. Wendy fidgeted in her seat. Levy is scribbling away on Lucy's novel, looking up at the door from time to time, hoping a certain blonde would slam the door open with a big smile on her face. And it is raining outside due to Juvia's sulking form.

Makarov looked at them from a distance and sighed. He looked from Team Natsu to them, and scratched his head. _What am I suppose to do to brighten them up!?_ He sighed again. _If only Lucy is here..._

 _Lucy..._

 _Lucy...?_

 _Lucy...!_

 _That's right!_ Makarov's eyes widened when he thought about the blonde's name. _Maybe if I get them to create a new group, then that means...!_

He got off the table and walked towards the four mages and three exceeds. "Levy." The said girl looked up. "How is the novel going?"

The seven of them were surprised. "I-it's coming up good..." She stuttered, putting her pen down. Makarov hummed and nodded, then turned his head to Gajeel. "Gajeel. Have you been eating well?" Gajeel muttered a "yeah" before looking at the door.

"Wendy. How is your healing magic going?"

"Um... it has improved and... I can heal broken bones now and cast Troia on a longer amount of time... but it will take a heavy toll on me."

"That's good. Keep up with the work." Wendy nodded. "Juvia." The water magic user looked at Makarov before she shook her head. "No, master. Juvia is not after _Gray_ anymore. If Juvia were to be after anyone, Juvia would go after Lucy-san." Makarov nodded his head in approval, completely satisfied with Juvia's answer.

He turned to the exceeds and _smiled._ "Lily. Would you like some money from me to buy a new sword?"

"Huh?"

"Carla. Can you teach everyone here to stand up for themselves?"

"Eh?"

"And Happy. Can you please smile?"

"Huh?"

They all looked at Makarov as if he grew another head. Levy focused her attention on Makarov, then she asked. "Master, what is on your mind?"

"Well, this have been bothering me ever since _that_ day." They all looked down in sadness and anger. "I was wondering... if you guys want to make a new team?" Gajeel looked at the short old man with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Makarov looked at Juvia. "Juvia. You said that if you were to be after anyone, you would go after Lucy, right?" Juvia was taken back and stuttered. "Well... yeah..."

Carla's ears perked and stood up. "Master... don't tell me..." She got cut off by Makarov clearing his throat. "Yes." He sat on the table. "If you would go after Lucy, you will not go alone. You go with a _true_ family. I had enough of all of you sulking because of Lucy. I want all of you back on your feet, going after Lucy. Even if Lucy doesn't want to come back, we will have to drag her limbs." The exceeds looked at each other before Lily 'hmped' and smirked, Carla smile and Happy grin.

"If you are gonna sulk just because Lucy ain't here, you might as well go with her in the first place. If you want revenge, why not act now? Lisanna had made her move turning Fairy Tail into an "Anti-Lucy" guild, then make your move into turning Fairy Tail into an "Anti-Lisanna" Guild and take Lucy back!" Wendy and Levy looked at each other, hope and fire in their eyes. Gajeel made his signature chuckle and got up. Juvia finally smiled widely, making the rain outside the guild to stop.

They notice Lisanna look out at the window and exclaimed. "Guys! The rain had stopped! Now we all can finally go on a mission without worrying about getting wet anymore!" Everyone cheered and most of them got out of their seats to the mission board, scrambling for the ones with the highest pay. Makarov sighed and glanced back at them. "Well, you better start discussing about creating a new team in Lucy's old apartment. I'll be here as always and you can find me here anytime. Also, while you all are there, do something about your appearances." The girls looked at each other and blushed heavily, causing Gajeel to laugh. Makarov smiled and walked off to his usual seat where he drinks.

Levy slammed her hands on the table and got up. "Alright, guys! We're going back to Lu-chan's apartment!" They all packed their things and got out of the guild. "Mira-san! We're going out and won't be back until tomorrow!" Wendy didn't turn around to look at the take over mage who yelled back in approval.

* * *

BAM

"Uh... Gajeel, you don't have to kick the door open like that, Wendy has the key." Levy sweat dropped as Gajeel plopped onto the couch. "Meh, who cares?"

The rest of the team walked in and took seat on the couch, chair and floor. "So," Levy took out a piece of paper, her specs on face. "We create a new team. So what we need first is a name."

Juvia looked at her new team mates, den she looked at the paper, then she looked at the walls of the apartment and found some pictures that has Lucy in them. Juvia got up and walked to the walls. She stroked the pictures gently and smiled. "Lucy-san... has really bright smiles..."

Levy smiled and took the picture. "Yeah." Then their eyes landed on a small box that Lucy didn't take. "Hey, what's that?" Levy asked. She took the box and opened it. Inside is filled with letters of different colours.

"Eh... eh?" Juvia took one blue letter and read it, her eyes widened and turned to her new team mates. "These are letters that Lucy-san write to her mother!"

Gajeel took the paper and read it. "If these are important to her, why didn't she take these with her?

...

 _Dear Mama, I'm so excited! Today is my first birthday since I'm in Fairy Tail! Oh, I hope Natsu remembers it! Maybe not... that flame brain never remembers anything. But the rest of the guild will! Yeah! Happy just slammed his face into my window just to say 'Happy Birthday'. I'm going to help him now and go to the guild. I'll write more later, mama!_

 _Love, Lucy."_

Everyone stared at Gajeel as if he grew a second head. Gajeel looked up on instinct and looked back at them. "What?" The blue haired girls covered their mouth. "Oh my Mavis..." Wendy stuttered.

"GAJEEL JUST _READ_! HE JUST _READ_ A LETTER!"

Gajeel stared at them with a dead panned face and muttered an "eh?". Wendy then took another letter and read it. She looked up at the exceeds and whispered, "She written so many of what happened ever since she joined Fairy Tail..."

There is a pregnant silence between them until Levy took all the letters from the others and slammed the box shut. "All these damn things are gonna make me cry..." Then everyone stared at Levy. "Woah ho ho! The shrimp just cursed, man!" Gajeel chuckled.

Levy slammed Gajeel's head onto the table before she smiled at Juvia, Wendy and the exceeds. "So, what do you think we should name our new team?" The two bluenettes and the exceeds sweat dropped as they thought, _Levy. Is. Scary._ "Well?" Levy asked again, cocking her head to her right, giving them a closed eyed smile.

Gajeel got up and screamed at Levy. "SHRIMP, I SWEAR MY HEAD'S GONNA BREAK, DON'T DO THAT!"

"But Gajeel..." Levy sighed, giving the iron dragon slayer a dead panned face. "Your entire face is covered in piercings. How is your head gonna break if your face can withstand the pain of a piercing pierced into your face when you were just a kid?"

"Uh..." Gajeel was left speechless. Out of all times, he gotta admit, the damn _shrimp_ is right. Maybe he should stop calling her by her own name now. "Fine, you win." Levy continued staring at Gajeel until he finally muttered a word.

"...ters..." Levy leaned in a little. "What was that, Gajeel? Speak up now." Gajeel raised his voice a little, "I said "Letters"." Juvia and Wendy looked at each other before Happy made a sound. "I think that is good!"

"Yeah... but why 'Letters' out of all names to pick out?" Juvia looked at the exceeds. "Maybe it's the very first word that comes into Gajeel-san's mind and he just thought it's better than saying nothing because he don't want to get his head banged onto the table again."

Gajeel turned to Juvia, horrified. "What!? No!" He denied. "Isn't that what we just saw!? _Motherfucking letters_! And they are based off Bunny Girl's feelings!" Levy grabbed Gajeel's hair and yanked his head down to meet her eye level. " _Don't_... call Lu-chan _Bunny Girl_." She growled.

Gajeel shivered before stepping away from the bookworm. "Who are you and what have you done with the _old_ Levy?" Wendy asked. Levy looked back at her. "The _Goody-Levy_ is trampled by the _White-Tigress_ , now _Badass-Levy_ has emerged." Levy took of her reading glasses.

"It's about time we change, Wendy."

* * *

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed, rubbing her nose. "What's wrong?" She looked up to find her father staring down at her. "Nothing. Probably someone talking about me."

"Maybe it's Fairy Tail!" Kyoko hissed, her hair bristled. Lucy sweat dropped before smiling. "Well, it's probably Levy-chan and the others who saw me off."

Miesiac looked out of the window and saw that the rain had stopped. "Well now that the rain stopped, let's start Lucellia's training." Lucy followed Miesiac out of his house while Kyoko skipped behind.


	12. Chapter 10

"Alright, so here is a book where you learn how to cast basic Witchcraft." Miesiac said, dropping a thick book (A/N: The thickness of a dictionary.) in front of Lucy. Lucy stared at the thickness before Kyoko nudged her. "Y'know, if you go to our world's library, the books will be thicker and heavier."

Lucy flipped the book to the first page and read it out.

" _WITCHCRAFT #1: MIND READING._

 _Description: The first and easiest Witchcraft. It is commonly used by lazy students who wants to cheat in tests. Not only students, but it can also be used by Witches to have an advantage over their opponents._

 _Related Witchcrafts: Mind communication (#13), Mind block (#12)._

 _How to learn: Concentrate one's attention of someone's mind they want to read._

 _Aftermath and side effects: After the first try, the user might have a headache and feel giddy, do prepare pills before learning Witchcraft. Do practice another few more times until you can get out of them before you master them._ _"_

Lucy looked up to Miesiac, who is holding some white pills. "We start now." Kyoko dragged the poor blonde outside. "It's reeeally easy! But it might take a toll on you on your first few tries." She opened a portal and turned back to Lucy. "I'm going back to check up on Kagaya. She's very paranoid when she's alone and she might burn the house down so I won't be back for quite a while."

With that, she disappeared into the portal as it shrunk into nothing. Lucy stared at where the portal was before she felt someone patting her shoulder. "Don't get distracted. That is one thing that will make your Witchcraft to fail is distraction."

Lucy nodded before she turned to Miesiac. "Good." Miesiac smiled slightly. "Now concentrate on me. Think of what do you think I am saying in my head." Lucy furrowed her brows as she stared into Miesiac's eyes intensely.

She saw a glimpse of amusement in his eyes before her eyes widened.

 _Let's see how long will it take for her to learn... will she learn faster than Kyoko, as fast as her, or slower?_

Lucy flinched as she felt a headache. She lost eye contact with the older Warlock and clutched her head. "Ow..." Miesiac sighed. "I knew it. A headache." He hissed before passing Lucy a white pill. "Here, just swallow it."

Lucy snatched the pill of Miesiac's hand and gulped it down, then she exhaled. "Thanks... dad..." The word still felt unfamiliar as it rolled off her tongue. Miesiac gave her a small smile. Before he could say anything, Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with a little bit of happiness and fear.

"I think I heard it!" The brown haired Warlord raised a brow. "You said " _Let's see how long will it take for her to learn... will she learn faster than Kyoko, as fast as her, or slower?_ " in your head! I know you said it! I heard it, dad! I heard it!"

Miesiac stared at her as if she defeated him with a punch, before he smirked at her. "Hm. Like Mother like daughter huh?"

"Eh?" Lucy cocked her head to the right. "You mean mama also managed Witchcraft on her first time?" The male nodded before he patted her head. "You not only inherited your looks from her, but you also seem to inherit her learning habits, hobby and magic from her."

Miesiac walked a few steps backwards before he stared at Lucy intensely. "That was just a first try. You got a headache from that. Now that you can read, let's practice another ten more times until you get out of the side effects." Lucy groaned a little but complied.

* * *

Gajeel's eyes shined in excitement as he read the book Levy gave him about dragons. Beside him, Wendy and the exceeds sweat dropped while Juvia took a few pictures of him.

Carla decided to kill the silence and stood up. "Hey Gajeel." The said Dragon Slayer looked up from his book. "What's so interesting about that book?" She cleared her throat. "No offense but the only time we see you read is when you are looking at the mission board and Lucy's letters."

Gajeel made his signature laugh before setting the book down on Lucy's tea table. "Well it's about dragons of course! A historian and archaeologist wrote this after his encounter with a kind dragon."

"And what exactly did the historian write about?" Gajeel stared at the white exceed before giving her an annoyed look. "Can't you read the front cover? It says 'Dragon encyclopedia'. Levy told me that many people would just ignore this book because they think that this book contains nonsense since they all think dragons do not exist."

The room is quiet again before Pantherlily coughed. "Well, it's logical because the last time people saw dragon was years ago." Gajeel slammed the table, yelling out an "OF COURSE!" before he got hit in the face by a solid word "Shut up!".

"As the word says, Gajeel." Levy huffed as she walked towards them, a word "tray" carrying seven cups is set on the table. "There is no need to yell on logic." As she removed the cups off the "tray", she removed the "Shut up!" And smacked Gajeel's face with "tray".

"Here's your coffee, Wendy, Juvia, Hapy, Carla and Lily!" She smiled happily at the said mages as if nothing happened to Gajeel. Wendy took her baby blue cup and drank it. "Is this..."

"Ashwagandha? Yes, it is. Despite its long name, it is one of the best teas for clearing our minds and stress." She turned to Gajeel. "Now Gajeel, you better take down some notes, because they might come in handy sometime."

Gajeel clicked his tongue and crunched on the "tray". Levy sat down beside Juvia, who looked at Levy's new clothes. "Levy-san... are these really necessary?" Levy stared at her grey tank top that perfectly fits with her body curves. "What are you talking about, it fits me, doesn't it?"

"I couldn't help but agree with Levy-san." Wendy finished half of her tea. "I personally think that the frilly skirts and heels does not fit the Levy-san we all know today. This morning when I was looking for something decent for today's weather, I found out that all the skirts and dresses that I wore does not feel as comfortable as it does when I first bought them." Carla nodded in agreement.

Juvia looked at them, then she nodded too. "Well, I did feel a little embarrassed myself when I wore my usual coat this morning and had to change it into this outfit..."

"What do you think, Gajeel-san/Gajeel?" The girls turned to look at the Steel Dragon Slayer, only to be met with silence. "What? I don't understand girl's fashion."

 _SMACK_

* * *

"Yoohoo! Miesiac, Lucielle! I'm back!" Kyoko waved as she jumped out of the portal. _Hope I'm not too late!_ She thought. Lucy stared at her and sipped her tea. "Actually... you are already too late."

"Wait, what!?" Kyoko stared at her in horror before she turned to Miesiac. "Wha- how!?" _In fact I can speak to you like this too!_ She heard Lucy speak inside her head. Kyoko's jaw dropped as she stared at the father and daughter duo. "Mind communication!?"

Miesiac and Lucy nodded. "B-but... that's... that's... that's impossible! A novice!? And she learned Witchcraft #1 and #13!? She just stared and now she mastered!?" Miesiac cleared his throat. "What you didn't really understand is the key to learning Mind communication easily is to master your Mind reading."

"Like her mother, she can not only master Mind related Witchcraft, but she also have Telekinesis." Kyoko watched in envy and shame as Lucy carry the tea pot with her mind and pour some tea into an empty cup. "Now that it's tea time, would you like to come and have some tea and cookies with us?"

Kyoko gulped and sighed. For some reason, she really regretted not seeing the process of Lucy's training with her own eyes. Yet, she's very happy that Lucy could master all three Witchcraft within three hours. Heck, it took the cat-witch three hours to master Mind reading!

"Oh well..." She muttered. "Even if she mastered every spells in the book, she has yet to find some familiars for herself." She plopped down on her seat and enjoyed tea with her mentor and friend.

Or so she thought.


	13. Chapter 11

"Alright, Miesiac. I worked nearly half of my life to be a witch, but out of all people, LUCY JUST HAD TO BEAT ME WITHIN ONE HOUR! AND SHE'S BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS!" Kyoko screeched as she fell down, landing head first. She got up and spat mud out while Lucy took a video of those actions with Miesiac's lacrima.

"DELETE IT!" She screamed when she noticed the lacrima. Lucy giggled and stopped taking a video, then she passed the lacrima to Miesiac. "She truely has her mother's blood running in her veins." Miesiac watched the video taken and put it away.

" _TRUELY_!? I BARELY EVEN LOOK LIKE MY FATHER, AND IS ONE OF THE BEST GRADUATES IN WITCH ACADEMY, AND SHE, JUST A NORMAL MAGE, BEAT ME JUST BECAUSE SHE LOOK LIKE LADY LAYLA!?" Kyoko continued to scream her head off until Lucy had no choice but to summon a fly.

"OH MY GOD, FLY! GO AWAY!" Kyoko opened a portal and ran in. Before the portal even closed, the fly flew in.

From there, Lucy and Miesiac was so sure that the entire town could hear Kyoko's scream from god knows where. "I taught you well, Lucy." Miesiac patted Lucy's shoulder. "Never underestimate Celestial Spirit Mages." She giggled.

"Well, now that you beat her with only Witchcraft #8 (Deep Sea), #9 (White Freeze) and #11 (Flare Lava), we are going to train your stamina." The brown haired Warlock walked into his house, he motioned for Lucy to follow and she did. They walked past the living room and the kitchen, to the back door.

Miesiac opened the back door and Lucy's eyes widened in amazement. Beyond Miesiac's yard, that is filled with bright sunflowers, is a couple of red hills. "So we are going to train here..." Miesiac nodded.

"Wait... why are they red?" Lucy asked, pointing at the red hills. Miesiac looked down on her. "Oh well...

"Long time ago, Warlock Bard, your great great great great great grandfather, bred Swordfishes in our blue sea." Miesiac pointed the ocean, that is on his left. Lucy glanced at the hollering waves before she listened to Miesiac. "But what he did not know is that larger female Swordfishes can carry over a million eggs."

"So the eggs hatched and the fishes all grew into young adults. Basically back then, there are over two million Swordfishes in the sea." Lucy cut him off. "What do Swordfishes have to do wi-"

"Shhh..." Miesiac pressed his finger on Lucy's lips, shutting her up. "I'm speaking." He turned back to the red hills. "And then the beach in Witchworld became Witchworld's most dangerous place to be in."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. Miesiac stared back at her and replied. "Because whenever there is a high tide, the Swordfishes would swim along and pierce the villages with their spear-like noses. They all could not do anything because only the nobles have magic."

Lucy nodded in response. Unlike other stories, this one seem interesting enough. Heck, she did not know that her father knew who her great great great great great grandfather is. But then, _how the hell did he know this story?_

"One day, a bright young boy thought of an idea to stop the Swordfishes and refill their food stock fast. And that boy is Warlock Bradley, Bard's youngest son, your great great great great grand-uncle." His voice quietened into a whisper. "But Bard also had another son. Warlock Brandon, your great great great great grandfather, is his name."

"Brandon was jealous of Bradley. He was furious and plotting Bradley's funeral when the people praised Bradley for his brilliant idea." Lucy cut him off again. "Why-"

"Shh..." Miesiac hushed. "Because it was Brandon who introduced the idea to Bard. Bard thought that the idea was stupid and illogical, so he dismissed the idea. But Bradley overheard the idea and told it to Bard. And that was when Bard thought that it was the smartest thing alive and did what Bradley heard from Brandon."

"Bard and some other nobles summoned giant palm tree trunks, planted them on the coast and waited for the high tide. Soon, the waves crashed into the trunks. The people watched the water level drop and were surprised."

"Not only did they find beautiful seashells and helpless fishes on the shore, but Swordfishes with their nose stuck deep into the palm tree trunks."

"The people were overjoyed and recognized Bradley as their hero. Bard had never been so proud in his life. He treated Bradley like a prince and Brandon like a slave. He would abuse Brandon for not being just like Bradley."

"One day, Brandon snapped. He not only murdered Bard, but he also gathered all the people against Bradley." Lucy opened her mouth but Bard put his finger over her lips again. "Sh. They all have been misunderstood by Bradley's supporters. So they caused a riot. Many lost their lives, especially the Bradley supporters. Bradley realized that he is the only one left, so he fled to the hills." Miesiac and Lucy stared at the red hills.

"At that time, the hills were white. As soon as he reached the top of the hill," Miesiac pointed to the one on the right. "Bard spotted him and got an archer to shoot an arrow at Bradley. The arrow hit Bradley at the back of the neck and majority of the survivors rejoiced. They cheered as they watched Bradley's blood slowly flow into the hill's system, turning its beautiful white soil to dark crimson."

He stopped and looked at Lucy, who finally got the chance to ask something. "Then if Bradley only covered one hill with his blood, why is the other hill red?" Lucy pointed to the hill on the left and Miesiac sighed.

"It was red because a Paraceratherium was killed by a Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and a Deinonychus. They left the creature there to rot by itself and that's how the other red hill came to." Lucy stared at her father in horror, while Miesiac simply summoned a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Anyways, back to training." Lucy sighed. She was so absorbed into Miesiac's story that she actually forgotten that they had training to do. "Well, for the sake of beating Lisanna up." she whispered, soft enough that Miesiac won't hear.

The Warlock turned around and handed her the paper. The blonde read the paper before she made an 'oh'.

 _Push-ups - 20 times_

 _Lap run - 4 laps_

 _Sit-ups - 20 times_

 _Gymnastics- 1 hour_

 _Yoga - 1 hour_

"I thought that training is gonna be difficult. Well I do have a weak stamina after all. And yoga _?_ " Misiac nodded. "That is exactly the point."Lucy handed the paper back to him and raised a brow at his reply. "We need you to get use to the training before we can make the menu a little more difficult. "

"You have a high Magic Capacity. Way higher than Kyoko's. So the yoga classes are to help you remain calm and keep your Magic at control." He paused. Lucy waited, until she decided to read him mind.

 _Layla ended up without any anger management because she did not attend any yoga classes. So when we were still students, she would get angry over the smallest things and destroy the classroom. There was once she got sent to Juvenile Camp for breaking a senior's ribs and her classmate's specific organ. I'm very sure you do not want the same fate to happen to you._

"Yes. I do not, dad." She stuttered, shaking in fear as she imagined her mother as a child causing a riot in the Academy. "Good." Miesiac gave her a small smile. "I want you to do your Push-ups and sit-ups now. When you are done, go to the red hills and run around the track there. There is a path here to take you there."

"Then what-"

"Sh." Miesiac silenced her like he did when he was telling her the story of the red hills. "for your Yoga and Gymnastic classes, I will get my familiars to teach you. Two of them. And they are somewhere in this town but I don't know where so I have to go and look for them."

He turned to walk into the house and waved. "I'll be back by the time you finished your exercise." With that he closed the door behind him. Lucy stared at the door and 'hmphed'. "Well, I guess I will do the push-ups and sit-ups at the 'track'. Why does he even have a track near his house anyway?"

Lucy turned around and noticed a path heading towards the red hills. She smiled before she halted. The blonde turned and swung her fist into the air. "Meteor Mash!"

"Gah!" Kyoko appeared and fell to the ground. She curled up, groaning in agony. "Lucy! Why you do that!?" She groaned another time and rolled over.

"Says the witch who stalked me." The blonde smiled when she heard a satisfying "I'm sorry" from the shorter witch.

"So where did you go?" Lucy casted a medical Witchcraft on Kyoko, quickening the pace of her recovery and pulled her back to her feet. "Oh I went back home. I got Akat and Kagaya to get rid of the fly for me."

Lucy raised a brow. "Can't you just kill it by yourself...?" Kyoko blushed lightly, she scratched her cheek with a finger and stuttered, "Well... you see... a fly monster and I... had a complicated past..."

Lucy sighed and walked down the path, Kyoko trailing behind her. "So, you gonna train now?"

"Yes."

"Lord Miesiac told you the story about the red hills?"

"Yes. Although the other one sound weird."

"Why is that?"

Lucy paused, causing Kyoko to bump into her back. "Because a Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Deinonychus, and Paraceratherium lived and died in different dinosaur periods."

Silence enveloped them as Lucy continued to walk down the path. "Wow." Kyoko muttered. "I can't believe you actually remembered the name of those dinosaurs." The blonde continued to walk.

They finally reached the track and Lucy wasted no time getting into a push-up position. "How many times do you have to do it for?"

"Twenty."

"Sit-ups?"

"Twenty."

"Track run?"

"Four laps."

"Gymnastics?"

"An hour."

"Yoga?"

"An hour."

Lucy immediately did her push-ups as Kyoko watched her, mentally counting the number of times Lucy went down.

"Wow, you must have a really high magic capacity for Papa Miesiac to give you twice times of my stamina training." Kyoko thought out unknowingly. "Yes, I do. And I heard that, Kyoko."

"CRAP."

Lucy sighed as she slowed down to a halt. She had finally finished her stamina training and is now taking a break while waiting for her father.

"And you are surprisingly fast..." Kyoko said. "I envy you." Lucy giggled as Kyoko, in her cat form, tried to chase after a butterfly. "You don't have to."

"After all, cats are known to have a faster speed than humans, right?" Kyoko stopped and turned to Lucy. "Oh. I totally forgot that I am a cat."

"I am still telling on you about dad's new alias." Kyoko turned into a human again and flipped her hair. "Aw hell naw!" She struttered to Lucy with sass and plopped down beside her. "The only one who can tell on me is me. Get it, girl?" She said with a ratchet-like tone and summoned a cooked fish.

She bit into her meal as Lucy groaned. "How long does it take to look for your familiars?" Kyoko looked at Lucy before she answered, "Miesiac always let his familiars do what they want in Witchworld, so that's why."

Lucy groaned again before someone shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun's harmful light. "I'm back." Lucy sat up and looked at Miesiac...

...only to see him accompanied by a pair of children, who look like each other, behind him, smiling like children who just received candy, which they actually did from Miesiac.

* * *

"... and this looks good on you, Gajeel-kun."

"Gihi." Gajeel made his signature laugh and posed, tipping his white fedora. Apparently, he is wearing the very white fedora he wore while he sang "Best Friend". But instead of his white suit, he is wearing his usual attire with a larger wing-like ornament, mainly made out of crow feathers.

Panther Lily sweat dropped when he realized that his coat is a little too big for him. "Hey... Juvia..." The water mage turned to him, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, Lily?"

"This coat is too big on me..." Juvia immediately took out her stitching equipments and literally tore the coat from the exceed. "No problem! Juvia will fix them before you even know it!"

Juvia can and will. After all, she have been sewing tons of teru-teru bozus when she was only seven. That means a tiny coat for a doll is not even a problem. Heck, she was the one who sewed Gajeel's new ornament and made his white hat. After Juvia measured Lily's size, she immediately went to work, catching both Gajeel and Lily off work.

"Yeah, I'm really worn out now." Gajeel yawned and put his hat on the tea table. In their headquaters, Levy and Wendy share the bed, Juvia uses the bathtub because she _is_ water, the exceeds sleep on the couch, and the Iron Dragon Slayer sleeps on the floor. Not to mention that he felt strangly comfortable in his assigned position.

Juvia turned to them, her eyes sparkled again. "Then don't worry, Juvia will work this out in the bathtub!" With that, she scurried off. Lily stared at her retreating form and flew to the other two exceeds. "Well, let's just rest up for the day, Gajeel. Tomorrow we will be heading to the guild so be prepared."

"Gihi." He chuckled. "As if I need to be ready." Then he heard shufflings coming from the kitchen, and he smelled a familiar scent. "Hey shrimp, what are you doing in the kitchen!?"

The shuffling stopped. He immediately realised what he just did and muttered a "I'm fucked" before he faked himself to be asleep. Lily did the same. The dragon slayer could hear footsteps walking towards the bed, some shuffling and silence, then he heard soft snores coming from two people. Now he knew that she's alseep, so he did the first thing that came into his head.

Sleep.

And it _was_ a big mistake.

* * *

"Gajeel-san." Wendy whispered and shook Gajeel. "You're going to miss breakfast." She continued to shake the still asleep mage. Wendy sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

"It's not use, Levy-san." The girl said disappointedly. "Juvia-san poured water on his face, Carla clawed his cheeks, Happy slapped his face with a fish, and Lily nearly cut his arm off." She walked to the table, defeated. "Your turn, Levy-san."

The said mages and Wendy heard a crack, followed by a soft cackle. "Oh yes. That asshole heard me looking for food in the kitchen." Levy went to the dish rack and searched for a particular equipment. "He's driving me insane just by calling me 'shrimp'."

"WHERE THE FUCKING TRAYS AT!?" She yelled and her fingers brushed against something familiar. She smirked and pulled the two baking trays out. "FUCK YEAH!" Carla muttered an "I got a bad feeling" and inserted earplugs. Wendy took some from Juvia and the two bluenettes did the same. Happy and Lily covered their ears as the five of them watch Levy lose control.

"YEAH! GET THE HELL UP!" Levy screamed and she banged the trays together. "I'M TIRED OF BEING THE DOOR MAT METAL FACE ALWAYS STEP OVER!" She screamed and slowly made over to Gajeel. Her banging got louder and she somehow sang in a loud voice.

"I AIN'T GOT SLEEP COS OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP COS OF ME!" Gajeel stirred a little. "WAKE UP NOW!"

 _Bang._

"WAKE UP NOW!"

 _Bang._

"WAKE UP NOW!"

 _Bang._

"GET THE FUCK UP!"

Wendy watched, horrified as Levy slammed the trays together in a loud and rude manner. It's loud and she can hear it through the earplugs, but Gajeel is wriggling in discomfort. "NOBODY'S STOPPIN ME UNTIL THE SKINNY BOOKWORM SINGS!"

"IF I DON'T SLEEP!" She slammed the trays. "NOBODY GO SLEEP! IF I DON'T SLEEP, YOU BETTER NOT SLEEP!"

"GET THE FUCK UP! GET THE FUCK UP! GET THE FUCK UP! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Levy repeated the same words for at least twenty times, chances of Gajeel waking up is close to 99.9%. Levy stopped to catch her breath. "Alright." She panted. "I'll get something louder." She walked away to the kitchen and put away the trays.

She then used her magic. "Solid script: Brass Discs!" Two words, Brass and Discs appeared. Made out of gold brass with a black handle, Levy took then and slammed them together, making a louder noise than the trays.

"FUCK YES!" She screamed and skipped over to Gajeel is is now covering his ears. "GET THE FUCK UP!" She skipped around him. "I'M NOT STOPPING 'TILL THE BOOKWORM SINGS! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY WHOP WHOP!" She stopped and banged the words right above his ears. "WHOP WHOP!"

"WHOP WHOP WHOP WHOP WHOP WHOP! LEMME HEAR YOU SAY WHOP WHOP!"

Juvia, Wendy and the exceeds took their breakfasts and evacuated to the bathroom. "This is ridiculous..." Lily mutter.

"CALL THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" Levy screamed into Gajeel's ear, finally making him wake up. "CALL WHO YOU WANNA CALL! 'COS THIS IS WHAT'S GOING ON ON ALL FUCKING MORNINGS!" Gajeel sat up and covered his ears, he screeched. "COME ON NOW!" Lavy banged the words together. "WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP, WOMAN! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Levy banged the words one last time before she pointed to the kitchen. "About time. Breakfast, now, we're leaving in a few minutes to get a job for Lu-chan's rent." As soon as she said that, they heard annoyed knocks on the apartment door.

Levy glared at Gajeel who ran off to the table, and opened the door, an a pologitic smile appeared on her face. "Oh, hello there..." The landlady huffed angrily and tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry... we'll pay for this month and next month's rent. And we will move out tomorrow." She apologised. The landlady nodded and slammed the door in Levy's face, causing the bluenette to glare at Gajeel who is eating a metal spoon. "We're going to the guild now. And we need a job, 'cos we are gonna need a new headquaters."

"How about Lucy's old mansion...?" Happy suggested. "That place is vacant. And it's really big like it can be made into a guild."

Everyone stared at the blue exceed. "Happy..." Carla muttered. "You're a genius! Lucy's mansion!" Wendy squealed like Mira when Carla hugged the blue exceed. Juvia used water to help pack their bags. Lily and Gajeel smirked. Levy took out a lacrima phone and took a picture of them. "Perfect." Levy said. "Juvia can help us here. We go to our homes and take anything necessary. Next we are going to the guild to do a mission _and_ get our marks removed."

Everyone nodded. "Alright, bitches and bastards, let's go!" She barked. "No offense, Wendy and Juvia..."

"None taken!" Wendy and Juvia chirped happily. "After all, I learned that it sometimes mean that we are bosses."

"That's _our_ Wendy!" Happy cheered. Carla nearly cried tears of joy of how fast Wendy is growing.

Gajeel held out his fist. "And this _our_ way of vowing." Lily was the first to give him the fist bump, then he passed it to Levy, who passed it to Happy, who passed it to Carla, who passed it to Juvia, who passed it to Wendy, who passed it back to Gajeel, and they let out a yell of approval.

"Let's get out of here now just in case the lady comes back." Gajeel suggested. "Good." Juvia zipped a bag, containing all of Lucy's book and letters. "Then shall we meet at the guild?"

"Aye!" As soon as they left their little apartment, they ran off to different directions.


	14. Chapter 12 (BONUS chapter 2)

8.30 p.m.

"COME ON!" Levy screeched. "WHERE THE FUCK THAT ASSHOLE AT!?" The squad is relaxing in their clubhouse, which is a tree house, that Lucy's biological father hired people to build. All but their big bad wolf.

Levy is wearing baggy clothes, which is simple shirts and shorts that are slightly larger than her petite frame, and a pair of round glasses, like a bookworm.

Wendy is a human-chinchilla, she has round ears attached to her headband, and is wearing a fluffy white footie pajama with a fluffy white tail attached.

Juvia is Elsa. Yes. Elsa from Frozen. She simply has her wig on and Elsa's costume.

Lucy is wearing a simple dark blue gown with zodiac patterns, and a dark blue witch hat adorned with constellations.

And there is Kyoko. Wearing a giraffe patterned footie and a horse mask.

"I'M HERE, SHRIMP. I SWEAR, I COULD HEAR YOU FROM MILES." Gajeel yelled back as he leaped in from the window.

The black haired male is wearing a pair of black sharp ears, a black thick fur coat, a black shirt, black paw gloves and shoes, and a black tail.

Wendy giggled and nudged the other girls. "They would make a great couple." She pointed at them.

They all gave the buckering duo a lopsided smirk and got their buckets. "Stop screaming at each other..." Juvia opened the door and walked out.

"AND LET'S GO TAKE SOME CANDIES!" Kyoko, their typical party animal, yelled as she fell off the window, head first before doing a back flip and landing perfectly on her feet. Wendy and Lucy ran out of the door, Levy hot on their heels.

Gajeel growled and followed them. As soon as they gathered outside, Kyoko wore her horse mask and ran around the neighbourhood, neighing like a horse.

"I'm off with Wendy!" The blunettes held hands and skipped to the house nearest to them. Lucy chased after Kyoko, leaving the wolf and bookworm together.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

Wendy and Juvia

"Trick or treat!" They squealed along with other people who showed up at the door. The lady smiled and took out bags of candies. She directly gave them the bags, causing Wendy to cry tears of joy.

"Come on. Next is Gray's house..." Juvia dragged the crying Wendy off to the next house.

Kyoko and Lucy

The duo laughed and neighed as they galloped to their targeted house. As soon as they stopped at the front door, they pressed the door bell eagerly.

A young man opened it and smiled. "Trick or treat!" They yelled, Kyoko still wearing her mask. "Well if it isn't my goddaughter." He smiled.

He took out a box and shoved it into Lucy's hands. "Take the whole thing." Kyoko took off the mask and looked at the man. She pledged herself and cried a little. "I shall wear these candy wrappers on your wedding, kind sir..."

The man simply chuckled as Lucy tries to pull Kyoko away, still holding the box.

Love birds- I MEAN, Levy and Gajeel.

Levy knocked on the door and a large woman opened the door. "Whaddup." Gajeel greeted her rudely. "NO!" Levy smacked his face. The woman laughed loudly and held out a bag.

"Sorry. I ain't got no candies. But what I got instead are some donuts and bagels. You're the firsts ones here so I'm giving out twice the amount." Levy and Gajeel accepted it.

Gajeel immediately raised his fist, and fist bumped the woman. "Out of the other big women, you're my _only_ favourite."

"Oh, don't sweat it, kid." She smirked. The two soon left and went on to their next target.

9 p.m.

"Lucy and I received an entire box of candies from our first house." Kyoko boasted. Wendy drooled at their candy collection. Gajeel made his signature laugh.

"Even better. We recieved _donuts and bagels_ , beat that!"

Levy, Lucy and Juvia waved them off. "Alright... our last house is..." Levy took out a donut from the bag and took a big bite.

"Strauss family..." They raised their head to look at the house and groaned. They could literally see people partying in said house.

"Should we be pussies and skip?"Gajeel asked, horrified by the noise. "Yes, but you can't just leave without accepting any candies!" A girl popped up in front of them.

It is Lisanna. And with both Lisanna and Lucy here, the squad knows that things are going to get real. Lucy narrowed her eyes and glared at the white haired girl. "What do you want, Slut?"

"Oh, says the virgin." Lisanna sneered at Lucy. "Well, at least I do not have to worry about my _boyfriend_ being seen together with another bitch. And in that clothes you are wearing, I can see that that is not necessary for the day."

It's true. Lisanna is wearing a tiger skin two-piece bikini and cat ears. And with it slightly out of place including a strange and disgusting smell she has.

"Nevermind that." She took out six chocolate bars. "These are for all of you. You all should eat it the moment you all reach home." She passed Lucy the largest bar, and the smallest bar to Wendy. Then the passed the remaining to Juvia, Kyoko, Levy and Gajeel.

"Well, I'm going to party, bye losers." And then she cat-walked away from them. Wendy sniffed the chocolate bars. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Lucy tugged all the treats. "Let's go back to tree house."

They all sat in a circle, the bars in hand and the rest of the treats in the center. "I think I'm sticking with Wendy-chan for now..." Juvia muttered. Lucy sighed. "Well... who knows what did _Bitchsanna_ did to these chocolate..."

Lucy took a small bite of the bar, causing all of them to gasp in horror when she coughed, dropping the chocolate bar.

Her hands reached to her neck as she grasps it, coughing violently. " _LUCY!_ "They yelled. They ran to her as she hacked and let out a series of cough.

"I..." Kyoko took a step back. "I'll go get Miesiac!" She sped out of the place. Wendy went behind Lucy and hit her back.

Lucy let out a strangled hack before she gurgled softly. Levy screamed.

Covering her shirt is blood. "What the fuck!?" Gajeel roared and Wendy stopped hitting Lucy's back in fear of her vomiting more blood. Juvia fainted at the sight of blood.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, shaking Lucy's shoulder. The blonde replied with another violent fit. Wendy hesitated, Lucy is suffering in front of her, and she has no idea if she should continue to massage her back or not.

She clutched her head, shivering in fear. "God damnit Shrimp, what the hell kinda poison is that!?"

"That's what I would want to know!" She choked. She continued shaking Lucy until she stopped coughing. "L-Lucy-san..." Wendy whispered.

The three heard footsteps coming up to their base. Someone slammed the door open and ran to Lucy. "M-Miesiac..." Gajeel muttered. Kyoko followed in, her face red from running in a footie.

The man crouched and inspected his daughter's face. His brown orbs staring into her lifeless ones. Before they all knew it, he hugged Lucy close to him.

"Miesiac..." Levy whispered. Kyoko was silent, until something hit her. "Miesiac... is she what I think..."

She never got to finish that sentence.

Juvia, who had just woken up and realised what happening, wept along with Wendy. Levy collapsed to the ground and stared at Lucy's motionless figure. Gajeel looked away, and Kyoko became complete silent once again.

Watching them from a distance, Lisanna let out a sadistic chuckle and leaped off the tree. Cheering as her planned worked faster than she thought it would take.


End file.
